I Love You
by MalfoyLover15
Summary: Draco Reflects on his love of one: Harry Potter. Mild slash. Nothing Graphic. DH one shot Disclamer: don't own, don'sue, don't ask, don't tell.t


Title: I Love You  
  
Warnings: This is slash. There for is you do not like slash then hit the "back" button because this story is not for you. Mild slash, nothing graphic. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: Draco reflects on his love of one: Harry Potter. Draco's point of view. One shot. H/D  
  
I sit around thinking of him. He have no idea what he does to me I admitted that I liked him 2 years ago, why can't he like me too? I'm tired of feeling so alone, so unloved. I wondered what he would say many times if I told him my feelings; I see it in my mind's eye. I can't stop thinking about him. I need to tell him. I need to know how he feels.  
  
He's walking with the weasel and mudblood when I see him. I sneer at weasel and look him straight in the eye.  
  
"I have to talk to you, Potter." I say with a smirk.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" he replies. He's so cute when he's confused.  
  
"I'll meet you outside the perfects bathroom at midnight tonight. Don't be late." I snarl "If you're not to scared to come, that is." I knew when I said that he'd come, to prove how brave he is. As if I already didn't know.  
  
It's been a long day I didn't go to dinner, I'm too nervous. At 11:40 I can't stand it anymore I make my way through the common room and out the portrait hole to the corridor. On my way to the perfects bathroom I was almost seen by Mrs. Norris but managed to slip by her, unnoticed.  
  
I was waiting about 5 minuets until he shows up. He's wearing his black robes as usual but there open a little showing his fitted light blue shirt. I stare at him, before his voice brings me back to the present.  
  
"Malfoy, what did you want?" he asks, voice calm and cool.  
  
"Well Harry, I just wanted to tell you that." I stop mid sentence. I can't do this what if he's disgusted? Then I can never live with myself knowing he will never except me. Never love me the way I love him, he'll never need me the way I need him now. I can't tell him.  
  
"Tell me what." he says, he sound, inpatient, annoyed even. I stay silent wishing I were anywhere but here. What am I supposed to do now? Now that I've dragged him down here. I can't think. he's too close to me, he's invading my senses. I don't know what to do. All I can think of is run. Run away never look back. I can't face him. He's light I'm dark we could never be. He's the one that makes me do things I would never do on my own. I'm running, I can't stop. I run outside until I'm front of the lake. I'm weak I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell him what has been on my mind for 2 years. I remember the first time I knew I loved him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I was flying around on my new broom when I saw him. He was sitting with his back to a tree, deep in thought. I stopped flying to just look at him. I saw something glisten on his cheek, he was crying. There was a book in his hands. I flew closer; careful to stay unnoticed, I saw the book was a photo album. There was I picture of him as a baby and what I believed was his parents. I saw him wipe his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt, stand up, and walk away. I knew what he felt having both my parents killed be Voldermort. I knew what he wanted what he needed, to be loved to have someone hold him at night, comfort him, cry with him. I knew I could give him that and in return he could give me the same. I can give you love Harry, why wont you give it back.  
*End Flashback*  
  
I look into the lake and wonder what is so wrong with me. For something must be wrong because if I was what he wanted we would already be together by now. I wipe the tears of my face and bring my knees to my chest.  
  
"I can't keep hiding this, Harry. I love you and you need to know" I say to out loud to the quite night air.  
  
I feel a hand touch my shoulder, It's Harry did he hear what I said. Please didn't hear. Please.  
  
"Draco why did you run away." his hand slides down my arm making me shiver. " I thought you wanted to tell me something?" He whispers this in my ear, his hot breath tickle my neck.  
  
"I-I-I.." I can't think with his hand moving up and down on my arm and his hot breath on my neck its just to much for me.  
  
"Draco." he purrs out my name. "I love you too," he said lightly rubbing the tip of his nose along my neck. "I've loved you for a while now and when I head you say you love me too." I blush at this, he had heard me. "I knew I could tell you now, so Draco Malfoy . can I love you?" he as with a hint of shyness to his voice that made me weak all over.  
  
Not trusting my voice right now I smile and nod. He returns my smile with one of his own. I love this boy I love him so much it hurts. And he loves me too. I turn my head slightly and press my lips to his soft ones. He tastes so good I never will get enough he's kissing me back a little unsure of himself. I run my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance to his warm sweet mouth. He hesitantly opens for me, I devour him. He tastes like peppermint and other sweet candy I know I'm addicted I'll never get enough of his kisses or his touches.  
  
He breaks the kiss for air. We stare in each other's eyes, lust clearly written across his face he takes my hand and squeezes it I squeeze back smiling. He leans into me his back angst my chest. I smell his hair it smells of vanilla.  
  
"Draco.?" he asks. Leaning himself closer to me.  
  
"Yes, love?" I answer him playing with his hair while I talk.  
  
"I love you," he said cuddling up to me on the cool grass.  
  
"And I love you Harry, now and forever"  
  
~fin~  
  
Did you like it? Please read and review! And no flames. thank you. Let me know what you think. This is the first fanfic not rated NC-17 that I have written and fanficion.net will let me post. Any other NC-17 fics will be one my livejournal URL which is on my info page check it out I'm still working on it though so be patient thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
